cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorkuta
Vorkuta (Finn. Vorokuta, Komi/Nene. Vörkuta) is a Uralican city located in the far northeast of the nation. Given how the Vorkuta area is the outermost extremity of the old Komi Republic, nationalists used it as a focal point for their agenda. This was reflected in the creation of the Vorkuta Or Bust movement, which officially disbanded when the final extent of the Komi Republic was annexed in August 2009. It has had a varied history, not unlike Salyakharad, however it is a far newer city, having been founded in 1932. The early history of the city was, in fact, that of a gulag camp system, one that would be built on the strength of forced labour for some twenty years. The bloody Vorkuta Uprising of 1953 was the beginning of the end of this. Much later, it would become a coal-mining centre, making it something of a vital settlement in the area. However, in the 1990s and early 21st century, the companies running the area ran into financial problems, and Vorkuta began shrinking rapidly. Then came the Cataclysm, which turned Vorkuta's situation around - many people fleeing the destruction and chaos would come to Vorkuta due to its relative remoteness. The city that was once condemned for being a centre of pain had become a centre of salvation for these people. The city would decline again after the First Polar War, when people began leaving again and resettling in their old home cities. But those stubborn enough to stay made two discoveries - first, the coal had run out, but underneath it was much valuable iron ore. Now an iron-mining city, Vorkuta would once again serve as a "haven city" during Great War III (due largely to the zeal of one Yuvan Shestopalov), when many Old Russian Uralics fled their traditional territory because of the Uralic Purges. The post-Purges boom in Uralic population, however, would set the stage for its current status. Within Uralica, it is the most important city in the region with a far higher population than it had even in 2002. In order to prevent a future exodus, Vorkuta has invested heavily in diversifying its economy. Obviously iron-mining and metallurgy are still the main employers, however mining of non-metallic minerals, manufacturing, food production, and research and development also employ many people in the city. With the cleaning up of the Pechora River and the return of fish thereafter, Vorkuta has become an important city in the fish-canning industry, as has its sister city Inta to the southeast. By highway, it is accessible by Highway UH-1. Culture Vorkuta, despite being in a largely Komi area, was largely Russian for most of its history, and this is reflected in the architecture. However, nowadays, the population is predominantly made up of three groups - Komi (speaking the Komi-Zyrian language), Nenets (although their tribal capital is in Naryan-Mar, there are actually more Nenets that live in Vorkuta than there), and "Samoyedics" (those speaking other Samoyedic languages besides Nenets, predominantly Selkup and Nganasan). Vorkutans are known for being "friendly and hospitable, in an unfriendly, inhospitable nature," because they live in such a cold climate. Eco-tourism has begun popping up in Vorkuta more recently, with tours of the northern Urals having their headquarters based in the city. On top of this, the Vorkuta Gulag Memorial Museum, the Northern Uralic Cultural Centre, the Vorkuta Nordic Ski Track, and Kolpakov Square are some of the tourist traps in what was once "a rather drab city," according to Jarkko Salomäki. Many of the new residential complexes are far more modern-looking compared to the "boring" communist-era flats that make up the residences in the city core. It is also the second-northernmost city in the world to have a full symphony orchestra, after Murmansk. Sport Vorkuta is known for the fact that, in spite of it being north of the Arctic Circle, it has a great number of football (soccer) teams, and it also has five covered, heated soccer pitches. It is also one of the most popular places to practice Nordic skiing. Football (soccer) Bolakliiga *FK Vorkuta Kakkonen *CSKA Vorkuta Nelonen *Dinamo Vorkuta *FK Vorkuta-II *Progress Vorkuta Other Pro/Semi-Pro *Tundra Vorkuta *Spartak Vorkuta *Zenit Vorkuta *Arktos Vorkuta *Metallurg Vorkuta *Vorkutstal Vorkuta *Zvezda Vorkuta *Vorkuta Kickers *Vorokutan JK *Nenets FK Vorkuta *Komi FK Vorkuta *Lesnik Vorkuta *Jupiter Vorkuta Handball *Vorkutsky RMS Bandy *Vorkuta Bandyklub Ice Hockey *HK Vorkuta Nordic Skiing *Vorkuta Nordic Ski Track Other *Vorkuta Oval - supposedly among the fastest long-track speed-skating courses in the world *Extreme Velocity Track - in the south of Vorkuta, one of Uralica's four bobsledding/luge/skeleton tracks. Jarkko Salomäki called doing luge in this track "the most intense sporting experience he'd ever had." Neighbourhoods and Suburbs * Mul'da (Finn. Multta) * Oktyabrsky (Finn. Lokakulainen) * Severnaya Vorkuta (Finn. Pohjoisvorokuta) * Vorgashor (Finn. Vorkasorri) * Yeletsky (Finn. Seipila) * Zapolyarny (Finn. Sapoliari) * Komsomolsky (Finn. Komosomolla) Category:Settlements of Uralica